Rumores
by pequebalam
Summary: Las mentiras son muy peligrosas.


**Hola :).**

 **Les traje este pequeño fic, iba a actualizar otro pero salió esto, espero les guste.**

 **Ya saben es un fic yaoi…aunque muy sutil.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a LC y son propiedad de Masami, Teshirogi y Toei.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Rumores.**

Listo, ya había pasado hora y media por lo que su padre ya no estaría en casa. Pese a ello giró con cuidado la cerradura y evito que la puerta hiciera ruido al cerrarse, subió de puntillas las escaleras, no había nadie, más confiado se echó a correr al único lugar donde se sentía seguro, su habitación, ahí, acurrucado en las mantas, comenzó a llorar.

Hace una semana dejo de asistir a clases…hace tres que comenzó su infierno.

Nunca le había prestado atención a los rumores, no solía inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas, ni le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él… hasta ese día.

Ese día inicio distinto, si bien estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, ese día se incrementaron, así como el cuchicheo en los pasillos cuando él los transitaba. No estaba a salvo ni en el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…sabes que, no tengo hambre, voy al baño te veo en el salón.

-está bien.

El de cabello verdoso acomodo sus lentes y lo despidió con una sonrisa, regresando su atención a la novela que leía.

Al llegar mojo su cara e ingreso a uno de los cubículos, le mandaría un mensaje para decirle a su padre que iría al cine en la tarde, estaba tecleando cuando unos chicos entraron.

-no te creo, estas bromeando.

-¡te digo que no!

-pues yo escuche algo similar.

-¿enserio?

-sí, pero a mí me llego por correo.

-ja, con la cara de ángel que tiene.

-pues tendrá la cara, pero es un pervertido de primera. Según dicen se acostó con un chico de tercero la semana pasada, se bajó la ropa, le dio la espalda y le dijo que se la metiera… y estaban en un salón.

-lo mismo pero con otro, en la biblioteca.

-ja, pues hay que suplicar encontrarlo a solas.

Los jóvenes salieron riendo y hablando obscenidades. Albafica suspiro asqueado, habría preferido no oír. Al salir choco con otro par de chicos, los cuales no tardaron en salir corriendo tras sus compañeros para preguntar lo que sucedió en ese baño.

Antes de que la clase terminara ya había un nuevo rumor que asegura que al peli celeste le gustaba tener la boca muy ocupada. Los rumores aumentaban, solo bastaba que Albafica saliera de un salón seguido por otro chico para que una nueva leyenda urbana naciera. Fue hasta el cuarto día en que el joven se enteró de que era la comidilla de toda la escuela.

Ese día su maestro de deportes fue muy amable con él, incluso lo exento de unos ejercicios, al final le ordeno quedarse para ayudar a recoger el equipo. Cuando sus compañeros se retiraban lo veían de una forma burlesca y lujuriosa, incluso uno de ellos se atrevió a decir que no lo dejara exhausto porque después seguía él. Las risas no tardaron en oírse, dejando confundido al peli azul y su amigo de lentes, que no deseaba dejarle solo.

-sabe joven Derceto, no debería andar contando sus intimidades…y menos inmiscuirme a mí.

El profesor le había acorralado en una esquina y lo veía con exagerada lujuria.

-aunque eso no me molesta, incluso podríamos hacer realidad algunas de sus fantasías.

El terror le invadió cuando el hombre toco su cabello, estaba por empujarle pero unas voces lo detuvieron…unas chicas entraron al gimnasio.

Las jovencitas callaron al ver la escena. Albafica aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí, no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño, seguido por Degel que decidió no irse y esperar afuera.

Eso era imposible, su profesor había intentado sobrepasarse con él… ¡y lo peor! insinuó que él lo deseaba.

Degel escuchaba atento, apenas ayer se había enterado de lo que decían de su amigo, pero no imagino que tan grabe era.

-ven, tienes que ver algo.

¡Una página de internet! incluso tenía una maldita página de internet llamada " _las perversiones de Albafica"_

Había una gran cantidad de testimonios falsos, chicos que aseguraban se habían acostado con él. Las historias iban de lo más sutil a lo más enfermo.

Albafica no sabía que decir, se había puesto pálido por el gran descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo?

-anoche, me llego un mensaje anónimo, la invitación para ver la página.

-¿Quién?

-no lo sé…lo siento, iba a decirte en la mañana, pero no tuve oportunidad.

Lo más razonable sería correr a la oficina del director y solicitar ayuda para aclarar todo el asunto…pero…para un joven de 16, que comenzó a sufrir bullying y acoso, no fue fácil.

Hacia todo lo posible para no quedarse solo en ningún sitio, o con algún compañero que no fuese Degel. No tardaron en aparecer notas y dibujos grotescos en su escritorio, incluso las chicas comenzaron a fastidiarle. Aterrado opto por ya no ir a la escuela. Salía todos los días a la misma hora, esperaba en un parque cercano a que su padre se marchara y regresaba a casa, al único lugar donde se sentía seguro.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

El sonido del teléfono ya lo había hartado, no quería contestar pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla accedió.

-hola De…

-¡no me creerás lo que paso! espera ¿Dónde estás?

-en mi casa.

-bien, voy para allá, no tardo.

El tono eufórico de Degel lo desconcertó un poco. El francés era alguien serio, tímido, tan reservado como él, rara vez su voz excedía las dos rayitas, pero esta vez parecía que quería destrozarle los tímpanos.

Al abrir la puerta Degel casi le tira, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cerro de golpe y lo arrastro a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡ya se quien inicio los rumores!

-¿de verdad? ¡¿Quién, quien fue?!

Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era Albafica quien estaba arriba de Degel.

-siéntate y te cuento.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Ya había pasado una semana y su amigo no regresaba, dudaba que se encontrara enfermo, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo. Pero decidió que sin importar nada esa tarde iría a verle.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, caminaba por las escaleras del segundo piso cuando fue interceptado por dos sujetos. Los jóvenes le rodearon cual felinos a su presa.

-hola Degel, dime ¿Dónde está Albafica? hace mucho que no lo vemos.

El francés retrocedió cuando su compañero intento tocar su mejilla.

-ja,ja, vamos Degel, acaso Albafica esta tan cansado de tener sexo, o acaso ya le tronaron el culo con tantas cogidas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El chico intento golpearlo, pero su compañero fue más hábil y lo sujeto del brazo.

-sabes, según oímos tu eres igual de fogoso, pero no me sorprende, las putas siempre están juntas ¿Por qué no nos vamos a divertir un rato eh?

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados "según oímos" ahora había rumores de él. Se zafo de golpe y empujo a su compañero, estaba por reclamarle pero una horda de estudiantes lo interrumpió.

Varios chicos corrían por las escaleras, en ambos sentidos, directo a la oficina del director en el segundo piso.

-hey ¿Qué pasa?

-una pelea, no sé bien lo que paso pero estuvo fuerte, los trajeron a la dirección…creo.

El ambiente fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido.

 _¡pzzz…prrrr….Mald…como se…erda! ¡Listo, ya está! ¡La puerta!_

 _¡Ya, la trabe!_

Se oía a dos chicos discutiendo en la oficina del director, acababan de encender el altavoz.

 _¡Bueno, empecemos! ¡Tú pedazo de mierda ven aquí!_

Un golpe, quejidos y lloriqueos.

 _¡Ahora idiota, Di la Verdad o te ira peor! ¡Habla Minos!_

 _¡no…esp…agh…!_

 _¡Habla imbécil, diles la verdad! ¡Di la verdad sobre Alba-chan!_

Otro golpe y un quejido.

¡ _Está bien, está bien! ¡agh! ¡Fui yo, yo soy quien invento los rumores sobre Albafica, agh!_

 _¡Y que más!_

 _¡Es Mentira, todo lo que dije y escribí en esa página es MENTIRA!_

Se escuchó un golpe seco, azotaron a Minos contra la pared.

 _¡Ya lo escucharon estúpidos, todos los rumores respecto a Alba-chan son mentira! ¡Así que dejen de inventarlos, dejen en paz a Albafica O LO LAMENTARAN_!

Los estudiantes se habían quedado congelados, observando las bocinas sin pestañar.

¡Espera, yo también quiero decir algo!

Se escuchó una tercera voz.

¡ _Pues habla ya pendejo, apúrate que el viejo no debe tardar!_

 _¡Ya voy! ¡Escucha bien imbécil, el que esparce los rumores sobre Degel, no se quien seas pero te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga te daré una paliza peor que la de Minos ME ESCUCHASTE, DEJA EN PAZ AL CUATROO OJOS O TE MATO!_

Después solo se escuchó el típico pzzzz. Los jóvenes se habían quedado callados tras tanta amenaza.

Degel estaba congelado, no sabía si agradecer…o insultar a esa persona, cuatro ojos, que vulgar.

Se echó a correr a la dirección, pero le fue imposible llegar, el pasillo estaba atestado de estudiantes. Logro ver como el director Sage se abría paso entre los jóvenes, acompañado por los profesores Aldebarán y Cid.

Fue todo un circo, Aldebarán derribo la puerta, el director entro hecho una furia y comenzó a reprender a los responsables, Cid salió arrastrando a Minos directo a la enfermería, mientras Aldebarán les ordenaba regresar a sus salones.

Degel intento ver a sus "salvadores" pero le era imposible, su estatura no ayudaba mucho, ni brincando. Al final tuvo que regresar al salón, pero alcanzo a ver por la ventana como una ambulancia se llevaba a Minos y a… Radamanthys, que intento ayudarle.

Terminadas las clases salió disparado a contarle a su amigo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-Mi…Minos ¿fue él?

-sí, bueno él dijo la mayoría, los otros idiotas solo se unieron a esto para ser populares o algo así.

-¿Por qué?

-no sé, tal vez porque lo rechazaste…creo.

-¡Ese imbécil! hizo mi vida un infierno solo por eso.

-lo siento Albafica.

Su compañero lo abrazo, sabia el mal trago que tuvo que tomar. Se sentía culpable, debió ser él quien tendría que haber golpeado a Minos…ok, tal vez no, pero si una buena bofetada.

-y… ¿Quién fue Degel, quien me defendió?

-no sé, no logre verlos, Aldebarán nos obligó a regresar al salón, cuando regrese a la dirección ya no estaban, pero si quieres mañana podemos preguntar…cuando regreses a la escuela.

Albafica lo miro nervioso, pero al final acepto, era momento de regresar y enfrentar a sus demonios.

Los chicos casi se van de espalda cuando se enteraron de quienes los habían defendido. Manigoldo y Kardia, dos de sus compañeros con los cuales compartían casi todas las clases, pero a los cuales nunca les habían prestado atención. Se enteraron gracias a Asimita, porque todos los demás les rehuían temerosos de una represión por parte de esos dos locos. El rubio les explico con santo y seña como eran, incluso se sorprendió de que no les reconocieran, ya que siempre que llegaban estos los saludaban muy sonrientes…saludo que solo contestaban por cortesía, esto les hizo sentir culpables.

-bien, ahí está, ve y dale las gracias

-¿qué? no…yo…acompáñame.

Los chicos se encontraban ocultos tras una pared, mirando a sus compañeros trabajar; tres meses ayudando con la limpieza de la escuela fue el castigo. Albafica solo se hizo para atrás, tenía tanta pena y vergüenza, jamás le había hablado y ahora…le debía mucho.

-ve.

-emmm, no…acompáñame, anda…aparte ¿tú también le vas a agradecer a Kardia, no?

-pues…si…pero…

Ambos chicos suspiraron desganados, eso era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una voz grave a sus espaldas los asusto. El profesor Zaphiri les veía ligeramente molesto.

-es tarde, deben ir a casa.

Los jóvenes bajaron la cabeza apenados, jugando con sus dedos. Zaphiri suavizo la mirada, la escena se veía tierna. Desvió sus obsidianas al lugar donde los jóvenes espiaban, se habría reído a carcajadas de no ser por su autocontrol…esta juventud.

-no se preocupen, ese par es muy resistente, susurro con ternura- pero si van a terminar cansados…y hambrientos.

Los chicos le miraban desconcertados.

-al final hay unas máquinas expendedoras, señalando el pasillo,- a Kardia le gustan las manzanas y a Manigoldo las peras…por si les interesa.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos segundos antes de aceptar la sugerencia, sería una buena forma de agradecer. Zaphiri les seguía de cerca, cuidando que no les pasara nada ya que el profesor de deportes estaba cerca, pero ya se encargaría él de darle una lección. Sus ojos escanearon al pequeño francés, sonrió divertido…su hijo tenía buen gusto.

-denme, yo se los daré, extendiendo sus manos, - ¿a menos que quieran hacerlo ustedes?

Los chicos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a negar como locos con la cabeza, aun no se sentían muy confiados para expresar su agradecimiento de frente…pero…

-¿Qué haces?

-solo le escribo quien se lo manda…para que no piense mal, ya no quiero más rumores.

El francés lo miro sorprendido, pero no tardo en imitar su acción.

-bien, a casa y no se entretengan en el camino.

-no señor…hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana chicos.

Zaphiri tomo la comida y regreso con ese par de bribones.

Degel y Albafica se retiraron, de momento era lo único que podían hacer, no eran muy buenos socializando, pero sí deseaban conocer a sus compañeros, tenían que ser personas buenas y confiables, después de todo les ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****….*****…..**

 **Y se acabó, muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí.**

 **Deje el fic abierto por que igual y escribo una segunda parte, pero desde la perspectiva de Mani y Kardia…aun no lo sé.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
